legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defensive Antics S2 P8/Transcript
(Late at night back at the house, Jessica, Raynell and Razor are seen in the bedroom which is lit by a small lamp. Jessica is seen lying on the bed in pajamas as Raynell sits reading a book. Razor is shown on the other bed) Jessica:...... Raynell: *Turns page* Ooooh. Jessica:... Raynell? Raynell: Yeah? Jessica: What do we do now? We've completed the mission right? Raynell: Well yeah, but it's a game we make Jessie! Who says we can't hang out in this world a bit longer? Jessica: I guess but... Raynell: No one's gonna care if we spend a bit longer on the game. They've got other consoles around too! Jessica: True. Raynell: Besides, *Points at Razor* You get to spend time with him! Jessica: Yay.... Razor: You don't sound very happy Jessica. Jessica: I um... (Razor gets up out of bed and goes Jessica's bed and sits down) Razor: Is it because of the fight earlier? Jessica: I mean, kinda.... Razor: Come on... Talk to me. Jessica:.... Razor: *Sigh* Still no smile either? Jessica: *Shrug* Raynell: Hmmm....Oh! Razor I have an idea! Razor: What is it? Raynell: Tell her one of the other stories about you and her! Razor; Ah good idea. How about the one where we became official! Raynell: Do it! Razor: All right! Well... It was 2 maybe 3 weeks after that day we met each other. We were back at our favorite spot. The river. (Jessica is seen relaxing) Jessica: *Smiles and happily sighs*..... (Something however starts slowly, carefully coming up to Jessica from behind. Its getting ready to pounce) Jessica: Hey Razor. (Razor is seen behind Jessica) Razor:....How did you know it was me? Jessica: I just do. Razor: *Sigh* Damn psychic powers. Jessica: *Giggles* (Jessica gets up and turns to Razor) Jessica: So. What did you want to meet me for? Razor: Well... I wanted to ask you something. Jessica: Sure what is it? Razor: Jessica we've... We've been spending a lot of time together haven't? Jessica: Yeah we have. You're a bit rough at first Razor but now that I've gotten to know you, I'm glad you are my friend. Razor:.....W-Well I- Jessica: Come on, you wanna sit by the water? Razor: Uhhh, s-sure. Jessica: Great! Come on! (Razor and Jessica sit by the water) Jessica: Its beautiful isn't it? The water and the light shining from it? Razor: Its not as beautiful as you. Jessica: Oh you always say that. Razor: And I mean it every time. Jessica: Heh. Are you okay Razor? What's got you worked up? Razor: Worked up? Jessica: I sense a bit of unease from you. (Razor is silent but then he starts to stand up. Jessica is confused but also stands up) Jessica: Razor? Razor:... Jessica? Jessica: Yes? Razor;..... Will... Will you.... Be my mate? Jessica: …. Wh-... What did you say? Razor: Will you be my mate? Jessica: I....W-What? Razor; Will. you. Be. My. Mate? Jessica: Your... Your mate??? Razor: Yes. My mate. My romantic companion if you will. Jessica: But....But Razor I- (A few tendrils slip under Jessica's shirt) Jessica !! *Blushes* Razor: Jessica, ever since that day you helped me escape, I've gotten to know you better. And....Now that we're at this point, I....I think I'm in love with you. Jessica: I-I-I-I-I- Razor: I wanna stay by your side Jessica. I wanna stay by your side, love you, and protect you. Jessica: But-But-But I'm h-human! Razor: So? Jessica: S-So?? How would that work?? Razor: I think it would work just fine. Jessica: But- (Razor suddenly pulls Jessica over) Jessica:...... Razor: Besides, I know you've been feeling the same way. Jessica: *Blushes more* I-I-I-I.... Razor: So. What do you say? You will be my mate? Jessica:...… Razor:...…. Jessica:... *Nods* Yes... Yes Razor. I'll be your mate. Razor: *Smiles* Awesome. Jessica: *Smiles back* (Jessica then steps back before she slips on the grass) Jessica: Whoa! *Falls* Oof! (Jessica lies on the ground) Jessica: Whoops.... Razor: You need help? Jessica: Nah...I'll just lie here. Razor: *Smiles* Hm. (Razor then lies down next to Jessica) Jessica: *Sigh*.... Razor: I know, weird huh? Jessica: I just never thought a Targhul would ask me out... Razor: Hey, first time for everything right? Jessica: True. (Jessica then notices a tendril slithering toward her) Jessica: Ah hey. *Smacks the tendril* Get back. Razor: Ow! Jessica: Huh?? Razor: Part of me remember? Jessica: Oh! Right sorry. Razor: Jeez why did you do that? Jessica: Weren't you gonna tickle me with it? Razor: No I wasn't. Jessica: Then what? Razor: This. (The tendril comes out, goes over to Jessica and slowly wraps around her waist) Jessica: Oh. Razor: See? Jessica: Why though? Is this a male Targhuls way of showing love to they're mates? Razor: You could say that. Jessica: Is it one way? Razor: Yeah. Jessica: Oh, I see. Razor: Well good things happen when you don't get jumpy toward my tendrils. Jessica: Hmm. *Gently rubs the tendril* So I guess I better get use to this then. Razor: Yep. Jessica: Man... We are the first human and targhul to be a couple. How will Omega and the others react? Razor: You sure you wanna tell them now? Jessica: I mean, we do need time to get settled maybe. Razor: Let's just try and keep it hidden for a week or so. Then when everything's calm, we can tell. Jessica: Okay. (Jessica and Razor sit together more) Razor:....Your skin is soft though. Jessica: *Blushes* T-Thank you. Razor: *Scoots even close* I can tell you take good care of it. Jessica: *Scoots close* Well, I do use good lotion. Razor: I can tell. Jessica: *Smiles* (Razor then puts his arm around Jessica and then starts to rub his head against her) Razor: I'm so happy. Jessica: I am too Raisin. Razor: !! Excuse me? Jessica: That's my pet name for you. Cute right? Razor: I uhhh, I guess? Jessica: *Smiles* Thought so! Razor: Still, don't think that name is gonna keep me from protecting my mate. Jessica: Oh come on, you know I can protect myself. Razor: Can you now? Jessica: What makes you think I can't? Razor: I didn't say you couldn't. Jessica: Hmm.... Razor; I'm serious! Jessica: Heh, whatever you say. Razor: You know you're still in my grasp. Not a good time to talk smack you know. Jessica: Like you'd ever hurt me. Razor: Yeah, you're right. (The two hug before the scene returns to the three in the house) Raynell: Awwww! Jessica: Huh, cute story. Razor: Thank you. Raynell: I liked it! Razor: Thought you would. Jessica: Raisin huh? Razor: Yeah... Its embarrassing. But I got use to it. Jessica: Well that did explain the whole reason you like to put your tendril around my waist. Razor: Yep. (At that moment Razor does put a tendril around Jessica's waist) Raynell: Aww there he goes! Razor: *Giggle* Jessica: But wait, is my skin soft? I never felt any difference from it. Razor: Hmm... (A few tendrils then slither up and gently caress Jessica's stomach) Razor: Oh yeah, it's soft. Jessica: *Giggles a little* H-Hey! Stop that! Razor: What? I'm just checking. Jessica: J-Jeez it feels weird! Raynell: Awww look at him rubbing your belly! Jessica: S-Shut up Raynell you're not helping! (Jessica giggles a bit more before Razor pulls the tendrils away) Razor: *Smiles* Jessica: *Sigh* God I hated every second of that.... Razor:... Jess... I don't know what is up with you today.. Its been a little depressing. Jessica:... Razor... I- Razor: Its okay. You're still the girl I love. Jessica: I know. (Jessica then tries to think of something to say) Jessica: But you know how much I hate it when you use your tendrils for stuff like that. Razor: You've never complained before. Jessica: I-......*Sigh* Razor: *Smiles* Raynell: Well Jess, shall we save and get off? Jessica; Y-Yeah sure. We can play more later. Raynell: Okay! (The game saves before the scene fades out. Jessica and Raynell both wake up on the couch) Jessica: *Sits up* Whew.... Raynell: *Sits up* Well that was fun! Jessica: Next time, you TELL me when you are gonna pull something like that! Raynell: Aww come on Jessie! It was a sweet story for you! Jessica: I guess... Raynell: Admit it, it was cute when he rubbed your belly like that! Jessica: *Blushes* …. Raynell: I see you blushing! Jessica: *Groans* Okay okay okay. I admit. That Razor was very sweet and kind. Raynell: Yay! Jessica: But Raynell, next time, you make a romantic story about me, can you make it about me and Alex instead? Raynell: Deal! Jessica: Oh thank god. Raynell: *Smiles and looks around* So, who wants to go next? Jessica:...... (The two find no one around as well as finding themselves in the darkness) Jessica: Uhhhhh..... Raynell: How long were we playing? Jessica:.....All day I think? Raynell: *Turns on the lamp and notices a sticky note on her head* Hm? (Raynell pulls off the sticky note) Jessica: What's it say? Raynell: *Reading* Raynell, tomorrow when we all wake up, me and you go on an adventure next. Signed, Zulu. (Raynell looks at the note for a second before she blushes) Raynell: W-W-Wait, ZULU?? Jessica: Ooooooooh. Raynell: Ummmm…. Jessica: Raynell this is the perfect chance for you to tell him! Raynell: I-I-I-I can't I- Jessica: Oh no! No no no! You have my hang out with Razor! And while yes he was very sweet, it was still Razor! So you are gonna hang out Zulu and tell him! Raynell: But- Jessica: No buts! Raynell: EEP! Jessica: Now come on, it's very late. We should go to bed. Raynell: Y-Yeah. Right... Jessica: *Nods* (The two get up and head to their room to sleep) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts